Take One
by obsidianLight16
Summary: Cut scenes and unfilmed chaos... Everything that happened backstage the making of 'Week One'- from pure idiocy to wacky friendships and relations. Just what is Masashi Kishimoto supposed to do with such a crazed bunch of teens? Make it worse of course!:D
1. Take One

**A/N: Here are some things that didn't quite make it into the original story. Lines that would have made the story even more random and off course than it already was. In no particular order, scenes from different chapters.**

**I am writing more of this story, but I still haven't decided whether to make it completely separate from the first or just keep adding it on. Who knows... But it'll definitely be out soon. Hopefully this holds you over! Thanks for your egging on and support ^v^**

**Warning: Language, OOC, slight violence, the usual...**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters...**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Take: 1<strong>

Masashi Kishimoto brought his bullhorn to his lips from where he sat in his director's chair. "Alright- we're ready to go. Action!"

Deidara grinned from where they had set up a tacky looking stand, much like the food stand Itachi had made not too long ago. He placed his hands on his hips and looked around. "I'm sure glad I found the perfect spot un! We'll have people swarming around any minute now! Lemonade! Get your ice cold lemonade!" he called.

Itachi felt the nerve under his eye twitch. "Dei-da-ra..." he ground out.

"Huh?" The blonde looked over to where the raven sat. "What's the matter Uchiha-kun?"

Itachi glared, Sharingan activated. "THIS ISN'T A GODDAMN LEMONADE STAND!"

* * *

><p><strong>Take: 19<strong>

"Foolish little brother! Naruto-no-baka!"

Sasuke peered out the bedroom door, a tiny suitcase in hand. "What do you want, foolish nii-san?"

Naruto stuck his head out the door too. "Yeah! Foolish nii-san! I'm tryin' to find some soap!"

A shampoo bottle smacked him in the face.

Naruto growled before throwing the bottle right back, hitting the oldest Uchiha square in the eye. "Loser!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Itachi roared, starting to chase the tiny blonde down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Take: 9<strong>

Itachi sighed, oblivious to the loud whispering behind him. He raised his fist, ready to knock on the door for the nth time when the small wooden apartment door swung open. A petite woman with long pink hair in a ponytail blinked at him, clad in her lingerie pajamas. Itachi studied the choice of clothing and offered a smile. "Well _hello _there Haruno-san~"

"Hey there sexy beast~" she cooed back, grabbing him roughly.

Deidara covered his nose with his hand while hurriedly shielding Naruto and Sasuke's eyes. "Ugh! Get a room!"

* * *

><p><strong>Take: 42<strong>

Itachi cruelly smirked. "Hn. You didn't know the first part was a _written _exam?"

Deidara stomped on his foot. "You never said anything un!"

"Ouch! Why you-"

"Stop, stop, stop," Shisui exasperatedly said. "I get the feeling I'll be watching over you guys like a prents for these Exams."

Deidara and Itachi simultaneously shuddered. "Waughh..."

"That's disgusting," Deidara said.

"Yeah, you'd be a horrible parent," Itachi muttered.

Shisui felt a vein pop. "Shut up! Weren't you two just arguing?"

Itachi slung an arm around Deidara's shoulder. "We were- but we're friends now."

Deidara stuck his tongue out at Shisui. "Bleh! C'mon 'Tachi, let's go."

Shisui stood twitching as the two started walking off in the wrong direction. "I-Idiots..."

* * *

><p><strong>Take: 5<strong>

Kakashi retreated, shooting the blonde a very dirty look. "I'll get you back Dei-chan. Just you wait. You and your little bombs too!"

Itachi cleaned his nose up, eyeing Deidara as he did so. "You didn't need to go _that _far."

"I wanted to hmm." Deidara went back to glancing around the dirt roads of the Uchiha compound. _Hmph. You'd _think _they'd have streets of gold. _

All of a sudden, all the Uchihas poured out from their homes dressed in party hats and flinging streamers everywhere. "Follow the yellow brick road~ Follow the yellow brick road~ Because, because, because~"

Deidara and Itachi blinked and exchanged a glance.

And then went to join them.

Masashi smacked a palm to his head. "Not again!"

* * *

><p><strong>Take: 12<strong>

"Do you have a seven un?"

"...No."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Go Fish."

Deidara scowled and opened his mouth to retort, only for it to turn into a scream of horror as Kisame burst from the ground and swallowed him whole.

Itachi sighed and shook his head. "I didn't want to say it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How's that for the first set? I'm open to any suggestions :D**

**Hopefully it'll get better...**


	2. Take Two

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for the reviews and readings so far!**

**And here's a chapter with a special for you :D**

**Warning: Language, OOC, weird stuff...**

* * *

><p><strong>Take: 13 <strong>

Masashi Kishimoto held out a pair of pajamas to a resisting blonde. "Come on! Just put them on!"

"But they're weird looking!" Deidara protested, holding his hands out in front of them. "Why can't I just put on some boxers? Everyone sleeps in boxers un." He paused, looking thoughtful. "Well...except for Itachi."

Masashi gave him a slightly disturbed look. "Listen, I don't care what Itachi wears in his sleep. You're putting on these pants or you're fired."

Deidara glared, snatching the pants and storming off to his dressing room. "Stupid thing even has a zipper..." he muttered. "Why the _hell _would I wear this in my sleep?"

"I can hear you!" Masashi called after him.

The blonde waved his middle finger back in response.

Masashi felt a vein pop. "That's coming out of your paycheck!"

"You don't pay us anyway un!"

"Shut up!"

(During filming)

Itachi rubbed his sore nose. "Why're you in a bad mood?" he asked with a slight glare.

Deidara stood over the toilet, glaring at the raven as he used the bathroom. "Because you're the idiot who woke me up at ten at night screaming about needing to get rid of Sasu-kun and Naru-chan!" he snapped. "We have the Chuunin Exams tomorrow and I was trying to get some rest hmm!"

Itachi raised a brow. "What- is your body still sore from out training this morning?"

"Training?" Deidara scowled, trying to fix his pants. "Ugh...crap."

Itachi glanced at him, sure this wasn't in the script. "What?"

"My finger's stuck in my fly," Deidara muttered.

Masashi sweatdropped.

"Want some help?" Itachi asked.

"Sure un."

(1 minute later)

"Crap!" Itachi tried to move back. "My finger got stuck too! What's wrong with your pants?"

Deidara glared, trying to get his own finger out. "How should I know? Did I ask you to put your finger down there?"

"I wasn't trying to _put _it anywhere!" Itachi exclaimed.

Sasuke and Naruto came to the two, their bags packed and ready to go. "Hey nii-san- Whoa! What are you two _doing_?"

Itachi and Deidara snapped their heads up. "It's not what it looks like!"

Masashi Kishimoto sighed and placed a hand to his forehead, waving his rolled up script around. "Cut. Just...cut."

* * *

><p><strong>Take 45: <strong>

Deidara rolled his eyes and snatched the sign off. "Shut up Uchiha-kun," he hissed behind his hand. "We need a third member and Shisui is a good person to have."

"You don't know what you're talking about idiot," Itachi hissed back behind his hand. "I am _not _letting another fool onto this team. You've already filled that role."

"What? You're the fool un," Deidara shot at him. "Do you _want _me to call Kakashi back? Or how about that Orochi- dude hmm?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me hmm."

The two fiercely glared.

And then burst out laughing at one another.

Shisui groaned. "Great. Now we have to do this scene all over again."

Deidara wiped a tear from his eye. "So?"

Shisui's eye twitched. "This is the fifth time!"

"Not my fault Itachi's face is so funny looking un."

Itachi abruptly stopped laughing in favor of strangling the snickering blonde. "Mine's not half as bad as yours!"

"You're right," Deidara guffawed. "It's a thousand times worse!"

Shisui placed his hands on his hips and looked around. "Can we get some help around here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Take 31:<strong>

"Enough chit-chat kiddies," Shisui said with a laugh. "The real fun starts here!"

Deidara determinedly nodded his head. "Right hmm. Konohagakure Chuunin Exams- give me your best un!"

Itachi proudly planted his hands on his hips, standing on a cliff with mightly waves crashing up behind him. "Yosh! I will surpass everyone once again!"

Shisui walked up behind him, and with a twitch, pushed the laughing raven off the cliff.

* * *

><p><strong>Take: 3<strong>

Deidara glared at the raven's retreating back. "Well fine then." A sly smirk started to spread on his face. "I can't _wait _until we go to meet Shisui-kun tomorrow morning for the Exams. How 'bout you?"

Itachi froze, eyebrow quirking.

"And you'll get to hear us talking the entire exam," Deidara continued. "Aren't you excited by that?" he asked. "Just think about it un. You may have gotten rid of your little brother and Naru-chan, but you _can't _get rid of me."

Itachi slowly cranked his head around, crimson eyes glowing in the night. "Oh really?"

"..."

"..."

Deidara pointed at him. "You're missing a contact un."

"What?" Itachi pulled out a pocket mirror, staring at his face with had an onyx eye and Sharingan one. "Stupid contacts!"

* * *

><p><strong>Take 28:<strong>

Deidara held a finger to his chin in a contemplating manner. "Where should we set up camp hmm?"

Itachi turned to him. "We'll set up camp in that cave-"

"Let's make camp in the trees!" Shisui exclaimed, pointing up.

"..."

Shisui's excited expression faltered for a moment. "L-Let's make camp in the trees!" he exclaimed, pointing up again.

"..."

Shisui threw down his arm and turned around, glaring at Deidara. "Why aren't you saying your line?"

Deidara frowned, shuffling next to Itachi. "I don't want to gang up with you. I think the smart thing to do would be to camp in the cave," he said.

Itachi smirked. "See?"

Shisui growled under his breath, facing Masashi and the other producers behind the set. "Will you set those two straight?" he demanded.

Masashi thoughtfully stroked his chin. "The cave would be a good place to camp..."

"WHAT!"

"I- I mean," Masashi scratched the back of his neck, jabbing a finger at a sniggering Itachi and Deidara. "You two! Finish the scene already!"

* * *

><p><strong>Behind the Scenes<strong>

Masashi Kishimoto sat in a square room with a couch and fancy coffee table in front of it, staring down into his cup of joe. It was almost midnight, he had to get up early for the morning scene of Deidara and Itachi's first day in the same house, and there was loud disco music pumping from the downstairs lobby. Ever since the two had entered the studio and settled in, they had gone beserk and thrown parties with Orochimaru, the Konoha jounins and chuunin, and Sasuke and Naruto who were too young to even be up that late. But he couldn't stop them. He had tried many times, only to fail and get dragged into the fiesta of sorts.

And when he woke up after a week, even with all their extra time spent filming, they still were pushed back by a month.

Stupid teens and their parties.

So now he sat, bags under his eyes, boring holes into his coffee but not having the energy to grab it.

The door to the room banged open, one of his calmer actors stumbling in with his hands over his ears. "WILL YOU SHUT THOSE IDIOTS UP?" he shouted at his producer.

Masashi cast him a glance. "Shisui, just close the door and grab a cup of coffee. We'll be stuck in the semi-soundproof room until dawn when they crash."

Shisui sighed, hanging his head. "Dammit. Not again..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll probably have a behind the scenes after every chapter. Should I?**

**^v^**


	3. Take Three

**A/N: Sorry for the slow chapter... I was having too much fun with one of my other stories :P**

**Warning: Language, OOC, violence...**

**^v^**

* * *

><p>When Masashi Kishimoto peacefully rolled out of bed and trudged down to the quiet studio below their sleeping quarters, ready to film and still clad in his pajamas, he knew something was wrong.<p>

First of all- there was _never _a day he was peacefully woken. It was either by partying, screaming, or pots and pans being clanged together. Second- the studio was _never _quiet. It was always full of chaos and running children and teens chasing each other down with baseball bats.

So when he entered studio B with a wary expression on, he immediately noticed the reason for such serenity.

Deidara and Itachi were on opposite sides of the room, arms crossed and glowering at one another.

All the staff and producers were huddled in a back corner, a frightened aura hovering clearly around them.

Masashi sighed in exasperation, straightening up and clapping his hands. "Alright everyone, get ready to go. I want everyone outside to film the Chuunin Exams. _Now_."

The group slowly moved, Deidara the first one out the door, and Itachi the last.

Masashi shook his head to himself. _I just hope they act their parts out like they're supposed to. _

Now why would he even think that? It was obvious things never worked in his favor.

(During filming)

"The Forest of Death hmm? Sounds fun!" Deidara bounced ahead of the two, having woken up earlier than either of the Uchihas once again this morning. He was now hyperactively prancing about, not knowing why he was so hyper or what caused him to be so Hokage-darned happy.

Itachi gave the blonde a dark glare as they walked down Konoha's dirt roads of the village, and towards the more forested parts of the area. He didn't particularly like being woken every morning with a shuriken thrown at his head. "I bet you think dying is fun too," he muttered.

Deidara snorted, eye narrowed. "My death is going to be a massive explosion un! Kamikaze style!"

"I should have known," Itachi scoffed. "You're so stupid."

"I'm not stupid," Deidara snapped back, coming to a stop. "Stop calling me names already."

"I'm just calling you by your name," Itachi muttered, pushing the blonde in the chest.

"Shut up!" Deidara pushed him back.

"No you shut up!" Itachi yelled, getting ready to sock him in the face.

Shisui felt an eye twitch. "It's too early in the goddamn morning for you morons to be fighting!" he shouted.

Deidara and Itachi glared at him.

Shisui glared back. "This is why we should've chosen that Kisame kid to play the part of Deidara instead. We can never get anything done around here!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at his cousin. "Don't talk about Deidara that way."

Deidara blinked in surprise. "Itachi?"

A huge burning sunset appeared in the background, Itachi turning to face the blonde with a sparkling expression. "I'm sorry about taking your shampoo this morning. I just wanted to try it out."

Deidara shifted, tears suddenly in his visible eye. "It's okay Itachi. I should apologize for squirting your toothpaste up your nose and putting the iron down your pants."

"It _did _burn," Itachi mused.

"Oh Itachi!"

And then they embraced.

"Deidara!"

"Itachi!"

"Deidara!"

Everyone face-palmed. _WTF? _

Shisui scowled, kicking down the backdrop with a twitching eye. "You idiots can't use other people's props."

The teens gave him a dark look.

"Way to ruin the mood," Itachi snapped.

"Yeah- it had nothing to do with you hmm," Deidara added.

Shisui slapped a palm to his face. "Why are you two teaming up on me? You were just fighting!"

"Well not anymore un," Deidara flipped his hair over his shoulder.

Shisui felt a vein pop. "You can't just decide things like that!"

"Yes we can," they chimed.

"Why you-"

"All of you just read your lines!" Masashi called out to them. "My Jashin Lord!" he swore.

* * *

><p><strong>Take: 6<strong>

"NOW!" Anko loudly screamed, effectively bursting all their eardrums. "You will all begin the second test shortly maggots! On my clipboard I have a bunch of papers that you need to sign in case you die, become disabled for life, or- well- die!" She handed the clipboard to Shisui. "Take one and pass it around _worm_."

Shisui bobbed his head with a cheery smile.

Itachi stared at him. Did he _like _being called names? He took a paper and absently handed the clipboard to whoever was on his other side.

"Why _thank _you Itachi-kun~"

"Hn." He turned to ask Deidara why he was using such a disgusting tone of voice and violently twitched. "Orochimaru!"

The long-haired man smiled. "Hello."

"Oh my Kami-" Itachi grinned, glomping the older man. "I love you!"

"Well that'll be a plot hypocrisy later on in the series," Orochimaru grinned back.

Itachi stepped back. "Nevermind that. Deidara- it's Orochimaru!"

Deidara threw down the paper he held, running over to tackle the man. "Orochimaru un!"

Orochimaru patted both boys on the head. "Hello sons~ Did you miss me?"

"Hell yeah otou-san!" Deidara laughed.

Masashi stalked over, picking the blonde off of Orochimaru. "Don't interrupt filming for reunions," he scolded.

Deidara frowned. "But I haven't seen him in a while un."

Masashi felt a brow quirk. "You just saw him this morning," he said.

Itachi crossed his arms. "I think Deidara's allowed to reunite with his cousin if he wants to."

"Yeah, yeah," Deidara agreed.

Masashi opted to drop-kick both of them. "Get back in your positions!"

* * *

><p><strong>Take 15:<strong>

Shisui gave them both warm smiles, flapping his hands. "Can't you two behave? We have guests you know."

Deidara and Itachi exchanged a glance. "We do?" they asked.

Shisui nodded, turning sideways to reveal the group of shinobi who had been patiently waiting for the trio to pay attention to them. "Uh-huh. See? It's our old friends from the very first time you and I took the Chuunin Exam!" Shisui told his cousin.

"Don't be ridiculous. How could we have possibly made friends at the age of five in a Chuunin Exam?" Itachi rolled his eyes and then looked at the group of shinobi now glaring at lighting torches. He jumped back. "WHO THE-!"

Standing there and staring at him in a slightly creepy way was Anko along with Hayate, Izumo, Kotestu, Genma, and Raido. All dressed in a proctor's uniform, save for Anko, and holding various tools of shovels and pitchforks.

Anko harrumphed, digging the tip of her pitchfork into the ground. "That ain't no way to greet a chuunin, lowly insect."

"OW! MY _FOOT!" _Genma screamed.

Anko looked at the pitchfork she stabbed into her co-star's foot. "Whoops."

"That's not what you're supposed to say!" Raido exclaimed, going to help his friend.

Anko gave him a dark look, ripping the pitchfork out of Genma's foot before throwing it at Raido. "HARPOON!"

"OH MY GOD SHE'S GONE CRAZY!"

Itachi laughed, dodging Anko as she chased Raido and pulling Shisui along with him. "I knew it would happen."

"Is that really something you should be happy about?" Shisui sweatdropped.

Deidara snickered, looking past the chaotic scenery and his director. "Ah, Kishimoto-sama. I told you the pitchfork was a bad idea hmm."

"Just...shut up..." Masashi muttered, hands over his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Take: 53<strong>

"You can't just go Shisui-kun!" Deidara said with a frightened expression on his face.

"It seems as if we shall need to go our separate ways now…" Shisui mourned.

Kotetsu and Hayate began to cry, dabbing at their eyes with handkerchiefs.

Itachi felt his face start to drop in disbelief. _I don't believe this…_

"No…" Deidara wildly shook his head. "Don't!"

Shisui woefully looked over his shoulder, eyes watering. "This parting…of such sweet sorrow…is much if…"

"What kind of half-ass attempt to quote Shakespeare was that!" Itachi shouted with a popped vein.

Shisui looked at him. "Where art fore Itachi?"

Itachi deadpanned. "You're a disgrace to the Uchiha Clan."

"Thank you!" Shisui beamed.

"THAT WASN'T A-" Itachi started to exclaim, only to be cut off by a loud sniffle from Deidara.

"Do you really have to go Shisui-kun?" Deidara asked with chibi eyes.

Shisui blinked. "Dei-kun…" And then he jumped forward with a squeal of excitement. "Come give a big hug to uncle Shisui!"

Deidara blanched, taking a step back. "Oh my God no. That's where I draw the line."

Shisui felt an eye twitch. "Eh?"

"I am _not _hugging you!" Deidara shouted, hiding behind Itachi.

"Why not? You hug Itachi all the time," Shisui pointed out.

Deidara sniffed. "Well Itachi's actually cool. And his character gets way more screen time than you."

"Everyone gets more screentime than Shisui," Itachi consolingly told his friend.

"DON'T TALK AS IF I'M NOT HERE!" Shisui roared, vein throbbing.

"So you wanna get a popsicle or something?" Itachi asked the group of teens around him.

"It is getting kind of hot," Hayate admitted.

"Yeah and these woods have a lot of bugs," Izumo muttered.

"Isn't the ice cream place closed today?" Kotestsu asked.

Deidara nodded. "Yeah- but Orochimaru lives right down the street. He always has ice cream hmm."

Anko pumped a fist into the air. "Then it's decided. Let's go maggots!"

Masashi threw his director's hat at them. "DON'T EVEN TRY TO LEAVE BAKAS!"

"Well _somebody _didn't get their beauty sleep last night," Deidara huffed.

The director's chair smacked him in the head.

"That's because of _you _Deidara-no-baka!" Masashi shouted. "I'm deducting from your paycheck!"

"You don't give us paychecks un!" Deidara shouted back. "I want my popsicle dammit!"

* * *

><p><strong>Take 17:<strong>

Sasuke and Naruto sneezed in unison.

Naruto shook his head, eyes wide. "Wowzers! That kind of hurt!"

Sasuke nodded, massaging his sore nose. "Yeah. A lot of people must be talking about us then."

The two kids were currently crawling through a thick line of bushes in front of the giant tower in the center of the Forest. How they got there, they had no idea! All they did was follow the trail of breadcrumbs and now they were one step closer to finding their nii-sans!

Sasuke let out a tiny sigh, muttering from where he was crawling beside Naruto. "It's really hot under here. Can't you scoot over some?"

"We're in a bush Sasuke," Naruto muttered. "I kind of can't."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Well I think you kind of can. And if you don't, I think I kind of can KICK YOUR ASS!"

"OOOHHH! SASUKE-TEME CURSED!" Naruto accused, pointing obnoxiously.

"Baka! Don't call me that!" Sasuke yelled, before promptly being picked up by the back of his shirt.

"Otouto," Itachi said, pulling him out the bushes. "You can't use words like that until you've hit puberty."

Sasuke pouted. "But you use words like that."

"Because I've hit puberty," Itachi said, placing his brother down.

Naruto climbed to his feet, looking at him in awe. "You _have_?"

Sasuke snickered as a vein popped on his older brother.

Deidara drapped an arm around Itachi before the teen could maul the younger blonde. "Calm down Itachi un. You're too young to hit puberty."

"Maybe in your case," Itachi snorted at him.

Deidara turned red. "Shut up!

Masashi Kishimoto just cut them off there. He didn't need to know things like that about his stars.

* * *

><p><strong>~Behind the Scenes~<strong>

**Cast**

* * *

><p>Masashi found it quite interesting that the roles he had picked for his main stars in his show, were the complete opposite of their real personalities. Itachi would be the one who often dragged his blonde friend out places for a little fun and excitement, and had actually been the one to start the wild parties in the studios.<p>

Damn Uchihas!

Anyway... Deidara was really withdrawn. Or he had been until he had really embraced his acting role. The blonde used to always hide in his trailer, drawing and painting by himself. In fact- the only person he really let in had been his cousin Sasori and Itachi.

~X~

Deidara looked up at the sound of a knock on his trailer door, lifting a brow. It was early in the morning and he didn't have to be out in Studio A for another two hours. But nonetheless, he got out of his desk chair and wandered over to the door, hesitantly pulling it open.

He was yanked out immediately by a grinning raven and redhead.

"Ah- hey wait a minute!" Deidara protested, being dragged down the small set of steps and towards the main building of Kishimoto Inc. "I don't even have shoes you guys hmm!"

Sasori threw a pair of slippers at his face. "Quit complaining Dei and shut up."

Deidara huffed, skipping a few steps as he yanked the slippers on and followed after his two friends in nothing more than a t-shirt and shorts. "Honestly, a little warning in advance next time..."

Itachi looked over his shoulder, smiling and holding the building door open for him and Sasori. "You never answer your cell anyway Deidara. Now hurry up."

_"_Why are you guys in such a rush?" Deidara said, breaking out into a jog as Sasori and Itachi practically sprinted down the hallway towards the cafeteria area. "Hey- wait up!"

Itachi vanished from sight in the darkened hallway.

Sasori held out an arm to prevent Deidara from running into the cafeteria doorway, pushing him back slightly. "Hold on a second."

Deidara was more than a little confused and ticked off. "Sasori- I'm going to flip out in a minute if you don't tell me what's-"

Sasori cut him off with an amused look, grabbing him by the elbow and pushing him into the cafeteria.

"Wha-?"

"SURPRISE!"

Deidara blinked in shock as balloons and confetti rained down from the high ceiling, the staff and other cast members coming out from their hiding places with large grins on their faces.

Sasori came up behind him, ruffling his hair with a smirk. "Happy birthday moron."

Deidara gaped for a little, turning to his cousin with wide eyes. "But I never told anyone..."

Sasori's smirk grew as he started to walk away. Most likely to prevent Sasuke and Kisame from stuffing their faces with the cakes and treats set up on the table. It may not have been an exactly _healthy _breakfast, but they weren't really all that concerned with what they ate as suitable meals.

The other guys had patted Deidara on the back or shoulder as they wandered around to eat and leave a big stack of presents on a table towards the corner of the cafeteria, a few of the girls hugging him and pinching his cheek- much to the blonde's chagrin.

Except for Anko.

She punched him square in the face with a happy cheer and then went off to bother Ibiki.

Deidara sat up from where he had been knocked onto the floor, rubbing his sore and probably crooked nose with an eye twitching. "Why does she always do that...?"

A hand was entended out to him. "I won't lie. It was pretty funny to watch," Itachi snickered as he pulled the blonde to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"I've..." Deidara grunted noncommitedly. "I've gotten used to it. Thanks." His gaze turned to the occupants of the room, a small smile spreading across his face when he noticed Sasori trying to pull Kisame off of Naruto who had stolen his slice of cake_. Greedy idiots_... he affectionately thought.

Itachi shifted beside him, casting him an odd look. "I hope you didn't mind. I told everyone it was your birthday."

"Huh?" Deidara stared at him. "Why would you do that?"

Itachi poked him in the forehead. "Because you're_ soooooo_ anti-social Deidara!" He jabbed him again, harder this time for emphasis. "I can't have my best friend mope around like a lonely dork on his birthday. Besides, Sasori and I already decided to not go to filming today and force you to travel around the city."

Deidara deadpanned. "Gee. Thanks for asking Itachi."

Itachi smacked him on the back. "Sure."

"Deidara," a cool voice cut in.

Both Deidara and Itachi looked up in surprise to see who stood in front of them.

Pein- Deidara's third cousin twice removed and then re-added in a strange mix of events- was staring at them with the hint of a smirk.

Deidara took a wary step back. Even though he and Pein might be related from afar, the older teen never really bothered to make contact with the younger blonde. Well, until the start of the show that is. But even then, it was only a few words of greeting here and there off set.

Itachi glanced in between the distant cousins and then shrugged, walking off in another direction. "I'll see you later Dei."

Deidara held out a hand in a moment of panic. "You can't just leave me here! Itachi come back un!" He blanched as the raven waved over his shoulder. _I'm doomed! _

Pein clamped a hand down on top of his cousin's head, effectively stopping him from running off somewhere. "What's with the frightened look?"

Deidara looked at him slowly, sweating nervously. Sometimes he preferred if Pein acted as childishly as he did in his script role. The guy was scary as crap! "N-No reason. So um...did you want something?"

Pein looked very amused, removing his hand and stepping away with a short laugh. "It's rare seeing an expression other than self-sulking or fake happiness on your face," he said.

Deidara felt his nose scrunch up before sticking out his tongue. "Aw who asked you?"

Pein lifted a brow. "I bought you a gift Deidara."

Deidara visibly paled. "G-Gift?"

It was a well-known fact in the studio that Pein's gifts either caused death or the loss of several precious limbs.

An evil grin was on Pein's face as he turned around. "I'll give it to you after everyone else exchanges pleasantries."

Deidara stood, eyes bugging out of his head and horror-stricken. _I'm going to die tonight. _

Naruto ran over to him, eagerly dragging Sasuke, Lee, and Sakura along with him. "Deidara! When you come back from the city with 'Tachi and 'Sori you have to come to Studio E, okay?"

Deidara felt his brow start to quirk. "Why...?"

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO!" Lee joyfully cried before the group of four ran off someplace else.

Deidara resisted the strong urge to slap himself in the forehead. Then a thought occured to him. He blinked very warily and then looked around at the happy and smiling faces of his co-actors and staff members, noticing that one man wasn't present.

Itachi walked back over to him, offering a plate of cake. "What's the matter?"

"Pein told me he had a gift for me," Deidara muttered.

Itachi smothered a laugh. "It was nice knowing you."

"That's not funny!" Deidara shouted.

Sasori came over a second later, just in time to see his cousin drop-kicking Itachi to the ground. "O-kay then..."

Deidara looked at him, placing his hands on his hips. "Sasori!"

"What?"

"Where the heck is Kishimoto-sama?"

Sasori blinked, glancing at Itachi. "Kishimoto-sama you say..."

Deidara felt a feeling of dread fall over him. "Yes...where is he?"

Itachi shrugged carelessly. "He doesn't know about any of this."

"WHAT?"

"Relax Dei," Itachi nonchalantly said, shoving a piece of cake into his friend's mouth. "I'm sure he won't mind the fact that we've overun his cafeteria without him knowing and used up a bunch of his money for presents we took from his funds."

Deidara stared at him.

And then proceeded to drop-kick him again.

"Itachi-no-baka!"

~X~

On the bright side, Deidara opened up a bit more.

Having happy actors was all Masashi Kishimoto really asked for. And ones that could properly do their job.

Even if it did take them fifty tries to get one scene done...

And really, now that he thought about it...wasn't it all Itachi's fault?

Damn Uchihas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the rushed ending :P**

**Feedback appreciated ^v^**


	4. Take Four

**A/N: Lol, good to know that this is coming along well. I thought it was kind of bland at first... But that doesn't matter anymore! ^v^**

**Just knowing you guys read this makes my day. ****And also-**

**I just enjoy writing :P**

**Warning: Language, OOC, _slight _violence...**

* * *

><p><strong>Take 72: <strong>

Deidara scanned his script, brows raising higher and higher onto his forehead as he read further into it. "What...THE HELL IS THIS!" he screamed.

Everyone setting up in Studio G sweatdropped at the outburst and started backing away from the clearly furious blonde.

Masashi Kishimoto stalked over to the young actor, vein throbbing as he whacked the teen over his head. "Why are you shouting?"

Deidara ignored the growing welt on his head, pointing to the script he held. "Why do I have to be the one who goes unconscious in every goddamn scene un? It's ridiculous!"

"It's necessary," Masashi told him.

"Not it's not!"

"Look Deidara," his director and producer started to say. "You're practically the youngest out of everyone in the group aside from the Konoha kids. It's fun making you the child in danger."

Deidara felt an eye twitch. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? I should be badass! Badass I tell you!"

Masashi clouted him again. "Quit shouting!"

"It's not fair," Deidara started to whine. "I only got to save Itachi once. And you give me the weirdest skills. When do I get to show off my _real _prowess?"

Masashi Kishimoto couldn't help the sadistic grin that spread across his face. "Not for another eight years you little brat. And I fully intend on killing you off."

Deidara blanched. "You're a horrible person!"

Masashi turned, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "So I've been told. Now get ready to do the scene."

"Sadistic, heartless bastard," Deidara grumbled, wandering off to change out of his casual cargo shorts and t-shirt.

"What's bothering you?" Itachi asked as his friend stalked into his trailer.

Deidara gave the raven a poor look. "Nothing!" he shouted.

Itachi lifted a brow. "Obviously. Just don't let it affect filming."

Deidara openly mocked him before throwing a bunch of clothes and items over his shoulder in a fit of anger.

Itachi merely rolled his eyes and left his trailer, not even knowing why Deidara came into _his _personal area in the first place.

(During Filming)

Deidara smirked as the mechanical being proceeded to disengage the body parts of his clay clone, circling quietly behind the back of the creature. He drew a kunai from his holster, expertly twirling it on a finger before stabbing it into the back of the mechanical contraption. He continued to hold his breath as an obnoxiously large plume of fumes exploded out the body of the creature and surrounded him.

The mechanical being paused in its actions before going limp, its head hanging.

_Now to get rid of the garbage and all this annoying smoke hmm… _Deidara moved his arm, his clay owl diving down to rest on the shoulder of the metal creature. _Katsu! _

Nothing happened.

"What?" This time Deidara really did choke as he inhaled the fumes, partially in shock. He fell to his knees, grasping at his neck. "Ah- Ah- SCREW THIS SHIT UN!" He jumped to his feet as the set lights came back on and everyone's confused face stared at him.

Masashi Kishimoto stared at him, several tic marks plastered to the back of his head. "What...are you doing Deidara?"

"I refuse to act like some idiotic, choking, pathetic, screaming, child who can't hold his breathe for more than a few minutes," Deidara raged. "I'm better than that!"

Masashi placed his face in his hands. "Dear Kami help me before I sacrifice this boy to the Lord Jashin..."

Itachi walked up to Deidara and without hesitation- punched him in the face.

"Ow!" Deidara held his nose with a scowl, glaring at his friend. "What was that for?"

Itachi glared right back at him. "You got the role of the idiotic, choking, pathetic, screaming, child who can't hold his breath for more than a few minutes because that's what you _are_. You told me you wouldn't let personal issues get in the way of filming."

"That's not true un!"

"Yes it is."

_**Flashback**_

_Itachi lifted a brow. "Obviously. Just don't let it affect filming."_

_Deidara openly mocked him before throwing a bunch of clothes and items over his shoulder in a fit of anger._

**_End Flashback_**

Itachi sweatdropped. "So you didn't tell me."

"That's what I said," Deidara muttered.

"Well that's not the point." Itachi cleared his throat professionally. "You should really just act out your parts. You become kickass in Akatsuki anyway Dei."

The blonde looked at him, eyes large and watering, sparkles shining around his head. "R-Really un?"

"Really," Itachi smiled.

Deidara lunged at him. "Oh Itachi!"

"Deidara!"

"Itachi!"

"Deidara!"

A huge sunset appeared behind them, waves crashing down on the shore with birds flying overhead.

The other cast members and staff wiped the corner of their eyes with tissues, sniffling loudly.

"So touching..." Kisame woefully said.

If anything, the waves grew larger behind the embracing pair.

Shisui felt his brow unable to stop twitching, eyes popping out of his head as he whirled around to his director. "WHY DO YOU LET THOSE IDIOTS _DO _THAT!"

Masashi Kishimoto only sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Take 16:<strong>

Sasuke and Naruto came to the two, their bags packed and ready to go. "Hey nii-san," Sasuke said. "Are we really going to Sakura's house this late at night?"

Itachi gave him an odd look. "Of course. Why wouldn't we?"

Naruto toothily grinned. "It's your funeral."

Itachi's neck cricked. "Come again?" A threatening cloud loomed behind him.

Naruto pulled an eyelid down and stuck out his little tongue. "Bleh!"

Sasuke looked in between the two before joining his best friend in the fun. "Bleh!"

Feeling slightly better at Itachi's obvious annoyance, Deidara placed his hands on top the two children's heads and said, "Now, now, let's not get the beast angry. You might awaken something even _more _hideous hmm."

The two ran away in horror.

"Ew! You didn't wash your hands!" Sasuke shouted.

Deidara sheepishly laughed. "Whoops."

"That's not something to be so nonchalant about..." Itachi said with a sweatdrop.

Deidara shrugged, placing a hand on top of his best friend's head. "At least you don't mind, right?"

"..."

"..."

Itachi slowly looked up, a vein popping. "DEIDARA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Take: 80<strong>

Deidara ignored the strange noise coming from the Forest, tucking one glove into his vest pocket to wash the mouth of his palm out by the side of a river. "Stupid Itachi un. Always pisses me off with his annoying ass attitude," he muttered.

He knew that there were a bunch of shinobi watching him from the trees and bushes, but as long as they weren't doing anything too annoying or attack him, he really didn't care.

"Hehehehe!"

"Snorklesnorklesnorkle!"

"Hehehaheheha!"

"Ca-caw!Cawcaw!"

"Gyakgyakgyakgyakgyak-"

Deidara's eye twitched. _Maybe they'll go away if I don't retaliate. _

Only when the cackles and bad whispering didn't stop did the Iwa nin finally decide to act.

Deidara stood, planting his hand on his hip. "OK un. Who's there?"

A kunai whizzed by his face.

Deidara's eyes grew wide. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BAKAS!"

Masashi waved a hand for the camera to stop rolling, looking at the yelling blonde oddly. "Now what's the matter?"

Deidara pointed an accusing finger at him. "That weapon almost took my eye out!"

"So? You have another one, don't you?" Masashi growled back.

"I _still _can't see from under my hair you jerk un!"

Masashi borrowed Anko's pitchfork for a brief moment. "RESPECT THE ONE WHO HIRED YOU BRAT!"

"WAAAHH! HE'S FINALLY LOST IT!" Deidara screamed, running away from his director.

Shisui sighed from where he sat behind the set, resting his chin in his hands from where his elbows were propped on his knees. "He had it coming..."

"Why can't he just stay out of trouble?" Pein muttered from behind him.

Shisui sighed again. "Kami-sama knows."

Itachi grinned from his spot beside his cousin and friend's cousin, watching as several staff members had to yank Masashi off of Deidara. "You guys should just be glad he's more outgoing."

Shisui and Pein deadpanned as Deidara jumped on Masashi Kishimoto's back, tugging at his cheeks. "There's a limit to how outgoing a person can become," they uttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Take 8:<strong>

Itachi blinked as the blonde left. He didn't think he would actually _listen _to him. "Hn. Running off is immature," he said in a childish tone of voice, feeling a _tiny _bit guilty.

Shisui frowned and cuffed his cousin over the head. "It's your own fault for provoking him. We should go get him before he gets into trouble."

Itachi reluctantly unfolded his arms. "I guess so."

A large crowd of shinobi ran by.

"Let's go get the blonde before he escapes!"

"Yes! For Orochimaru!"

"Hurry!"

"Free ice cream at Orochimaru's place!" Anko shouted, suddenly mixed in with the crowd.

"Huzzah!"

The group of shinobi promptly changed directions, leaving a baffled Masashi Kishimoto in his director's chair.

Itachi and Shisui stared. Then Shisui turned his stare to his cousin. "What is _wrong_ with all these people?"

"The hell if I know. But I want some free ice cream!" Itachi smiled then ran off with the others.

Shisui just turned and walked away. "That's it. I'm definitely resigning..."

* * *

><p><strong>~Behind the Scenes~<strong>

**On the Matter of Family**

* * *

><p>If anyone had asked Masashi Kishimoto what he had been thinking when he had put together his great cast of Naruto characters, all he'd say was 'Family'.<p>

And it was true in an odd way.

More than two-thirds of the cast were related to one another, whether it be directly or indirectly. And the two people who could whole-heartedly attest to this would be none other than Deidara and Itachi. Both who were related to practically everyone but each other. It was a wonder they weren't- they way they acted around each other could be described as a love-hate sibling relationship.

Well...same with Itachi and Shisui. But that wasn't the same.

Speaking of matters on family...

Masashi paused on his morning stroll one snowy day, a mocha-latte in his gloved hand and brow raised as he watched the scene that was taking place in front of Studio C.

Deidara and his infinite amount of cousins and aunts and uncles was standing across from... Itachi and his infinite amount of cousins and aunts and uncles? All of which were bundled in heavy clothing and snow caps with scarves.

Masashi stared. "What in the...?"

~X~

Deidara pointed an angry finger at his best friend, vein throbbing. "Just admit who has the better family Uchiha! It's obvious it's me!"

"Shut your mouth Iwa!" Itachi shouted back with a popped vein. "My family is full of elites! Way better than you and _your _clan!"

"Take that back un!"

"No way!" Itachi let out a loud laugh. "You can't do anything without Orochimaru on your side. It's a shame he had to fly to Paris for that business transaction huh?"

"I won't need Orochimaru to beat you," Deidara snarled.

Itachi raised both brows, looking mischevious. "You've never been able to do anything yourself Dei. What makes you think this time will be different?"

"Oh yeah? Well at least I still don't sleep with a stuffed-" Deidara was cut off in the middle of his snappy retort when something pegged him full-force, causing him to fall backwards. "Itai!"

There were murmurs of unrest among Deidara's side of the family, several relatives stepping forward in anger.

Itachi smirked, tossing another snowball up and down in his hand. "You were saying?"

Deidara gaped as he sat up, wiping the snow off his face. "Y-You-"

Itachi's smirk was about to grow wider when several large chunks of ice came hurtling at him. He visibly blanched, ducking down and allowing Shisui and Sasuke get smashed by them. "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted.

Sasori and Pein stepped up on either side of Deidara while Naruto helped his older blonde cousin to his feet.

"Trying to take our baby cousin out?" Sasori asked with a smug expression.

"As if we'd let you," Pein coolly said.

"Are you okay Deidara?" Naruto worriedly asked.

Deidara nodded. "I'm fine un. Just caught off guard."

Pein disapprovingly looked at him. "Don't get caught off guard again then. You almost lost an eye."

Deidara pulled an eyelid down. "Whatever."

Sasori placed a palm to his face as Pein started to throttle the younger blonde.

"How come no one defended me when _I _got hit?" Itachi questioned aloud. He glanced behind him to where his thousand of stoic Uchiha relatives stood. "Right. Nevermind." He looked to Shisui and Sasuke. "Can I count on you guys to help me out."

Shisui scoffed. "I suppose if I have no other choice." He grinned, a snowball already in his hands. "Besides, it's perfect timing for me to get revenge on Pein."

Sasuke eagerly bobbed his head. "I'll always help you nii-san!"

Itachi nodded his thanks, facing Deidara and his massive crowd. "We'll take you on!"

Deidara haughtily tilted his chin up. "With so few? Your loss is apparent! Prepare to die hmm!"

Itachi got into a deadly throwing stance, scarf covering his mouth. "It is I who should be saying that to you!"

Everyone deadpanned. _Why are they talking like that...? _

However, none of them got the chance to figure out why as they were all soon throwing snowballs and icicles at each other's heads, screaming and running around like a bunch of playchildren.

Masashi sweatdropped, only for it to turn into a tic of anger when a ball of snow smacked his latte out of his hand an into the snow.

Deidara's side looked to be winning when Anko turned sides- opting to try and beat up anyone to dared get close enough to her.

Hayate's eyes widened and he cupped a hand over his mouth. "EVERYONE RUN! ANKO'S GONE CRAZY AGAIN- AUUUGHHH!"

The entire cast's eyes grew large as Anko struck him down, truimphantly standing ontop his unconscious body with a feral grin and the _biggest _snowball in her hand.

"Who's ready to fight!" she yelled.

"N-Not us!"

"Crap!"

"Run away!"

And the front yard of Studio C become a massive scene of bloodshed and R rated gore as Anko proceeded to single-handedly strike down all of the others.

Except for Itachi and Deidara.

Deidara was sweating nervously as Anko started stalking towards them. He shifted several steps until he was side-by-side with his raven-haired friend. "We're going to die, aren't we?"

Itachi glanced at him and then grinned. "Sure seems like it."

Deidara blinked at his chipper comrade and then grinned back. "Family sticks together huh?"

"Until the bitter end," Itachi replied.

"Then I'm glad I met you," Deidara smiled.

"Me too-"

"Enough with the melodramatics!" Shisui shouted from where he was attempting to stand up with Genma's help.

The two were struck down almost immediately by a pitchfork they had been _sure _they hid from Anko.

"DEAR GOD NOT AGAIN!"

Itachi and Deidara exchanged a glance and then ran off in the opposite direction, presumably to escape Anko before they were killed and get some breakfast.

Sasori was careful to play dead as Anko stomped by, looking at Pein who was sprawled beside him face-down. "They completely forgot about us, didn't they?"

"When do they not?" Pein's muffled reply came.

~X~

After a two hour period in which everyone cleaned up and changed clothes, they were all gathered in Studio F with cups of hot chocolate and red noses. All were chatting eagerly with one another, huddled in small groups.

"It was so cool!" Naruto cheered. "I got hit with, like, a gazillion snowballs!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in good humor, trying to get his hyper friend to sit back down. "That's not something to be proud of Naru-chan."

Hinata grinned from where she, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten huddled together. "It's a good thing we stayed inside then, right?"

Sasuke looked at her with a bit of a pout. "You're our cousin and didn't come out to help us?"

Hinata shrugged with her small shoulders. "Too cold."

Sasuke stuck his tongue out, getting up to get more hot chocolate from Hiruzen who was whistling cheerfully and practically throwing cups at anyone who walked by. He noticed Pein and Kisame sitting off against a wall in the opposite corner, laughing amongst themselves while keeping an eye on Deidara, Itachi, and Sasori who were sitting in a triangle talking.

Sasuke lifted a brow in silent question. Kisame was Pein's half-brother, but they usually never spoke. Well, Pein never spoke to anybody much. But that wasn't the point. He barely heard what the two were discussing as he walked past.

"So Kakuzu's coming next week?"

"Yeah- he's bringing a friend with him too. Apparently they're in the next arc of the show."

"Oh joy. Just what we need- more people."

"Lighten up Pein. You're starting to sound like Deidara used to."

Sasuke shook his head.

His family was ever growing.

And he found that he didn't even mind.

Of course when Masashi Kishimoto stormed into the studio ranting about his missing warm beverage, chaos erupted once more as the laughing and partially frightened cast members scurried away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lol- and that's what these guys do in their spare time. As you can see, for some odd reason this story is heading in a different direction. For that I'm terribly sorry- but I can't control what my brain wants to do with a story :)**

**I'm not going to change it much though**

**^v^**


	5. Take Five

**A/N: This story will probably encorporate scenes from the Sequel to Week One (Weeks of Waiting) as well as ones from the original story. Hope it's not confusing :)**

**Apology for the wait- I hope this chapter makes up for it. **

**Warning: Language, OOC, _slight _violence...**

**^v^**

* * *

><p><strong>Take 8:<strong>

Masashi Kishimoto sternly stared at the two blondes in front of him, both who were reading through their scripts at the moment. "Okay. This is how it's going to work. Naruto- you'll learn Deidara's lines and move your lips as if you were speaking. Deidara will be in the back speaking through a mike."

"So basically all I have to do is match up to what Deidara is saying?" Naruto asked, blinking with large eyes.

Masashi nodded. "Yup." He turned to Deidara who had been unnaturally quiet. "What about you? Do you understand your part?"

Deidara glanced up. "Yeah...I do."

Masashi frowned. "What's wrong?"

"...Nothing un."

"You hesitated. There's something bothering you," his director said.

Naruto looked in between them and took the tensing atmosphere as his cue to leave, running off to stretch his body before the filming of the scene. Just because he was a gymnist didn't mean it was easy to go into splits whenever he wanted to.

Now left alone in the corridor of Studio W, Masashi Kishimoto was able to study his young star. The blonde seemed nervous and fidgety about something. He constantly kept his gaze on either side of him and shifted his weight between his feet. And his fingers... they looked as if they were about to tear the script in half. "Look Deidara," he sighed. "I know you're still new to this industry, but you have to get over your phobia of yourself."

"I don't have a phobia," Deidara glared at him.

"Yes you do." Masashi poked him on the forehead. "I know you're a bit self-conscious about being in front of others, but I hired you because you've got talent. And I want you to use this talent. No one thinks you're horrible here."

Deidara averted his gaze, jutting out his bottom lip a bit. "That Itachi guy does."

Masashi Kishimoto's brow creased. "Itachi...?" True the two co-stars hadn't spoken to one another off set, but he figured they would have warmed up to one another by now. It had been about two weeks since they started the entire production. "He's very friendly. I can't imagine him being anything else."

"Friendly un?" Deidara scoffed. "He's totally the opposite! He always trips me in the hall or calls me names. Yesterday he threw a water balloon at my face when I walked out the cafeteria hmm..."

Masashi suddenly grinned, clapping the blonde in front of him on the back. "Oh Deidara- that's just his way of welcoming everyone into the business!"

"Huh?"

Masashi moved in by Deidara's ear. "I'll let you in on a little secret," he chuckled. "Itachi always pulls pranks on those he wants to get to know better. He's really just trying to get you to open up. After all, you do spend alot of time locked away in your trailer." He moved back, smiling broadly. "After shooting today, I suggest you talk to him."

Deidara looked embarrassed. "Maybe I will..." After all, he had been avoiding the raven for both weeks he had been there, thinking the teen was just trying to pick on him and make him feel unwanted. Maybe he really did have a phobia when it came to people...

Masashi turned around, beginning to walk away. "Well, I'll leave you to your devices. Just be outside and ready to go in about forty minutes."

(Right Before Filming)

Deidara nervously stood behind the set as the crew and other staff members set up the Forest scene for the Chuunin Exams. They had given him a mike and told him to speak confidently into it when it was his turn to go. He couldn't speak confidently! Not when his voice would be the only thing everyone in the area would hear! He hated how his voice would echo back to him. It was so...crass. It wasn't smooth or rich like Itachi's. Even his cousin Sasori had a better sounding voice. And yet they were giving _him _a microphone so everyone could notice his horrible voice?

"What's the matter? You look sick."

Deidara slowly looked over his shoulder, not answering.

Itachi stared at him and then sighed, hanging his arms slightly. "I'm not going to bite you know. I was just worried."

"Worried...?" Deidara blinked. "Why would you be worried?" he asked in a very low tone.

Itachi cupped a hand around his ear. "Ha? What did you say?"

"I asked why you would be worried," Deidara muttered even quiet than before.

Itachi leaned forward. "What? I can't hear you!' he obnoxiously said. "Speak up, speak up!"

Deidara's voice was reduced to mumbles and mutters as he looked anywhere but to the laughing Uchiha in front of him.

Itachi grinned, patting him on the shoulder. "You're really scared aren't you?"

The younger blonde felt a vein pop. "I'm not scared."

"I think you are."

"I just said I'm not!"

Masashi Kishimoto signaled to his crew to start the filming, unaware of the argument taking place behind him. "And...action!"

**~(During Filming) ~**

_I'm scared… _Sasuke thought, beginning to shake. _I'm scared… I'm scared. I'm scared! _

The three shinobi surrounding the tiny Uchiha lunged at once.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. "Somebody help me!"

There was the sound of metal clashing against metal, followed by several strangled cries and dull thuds of falling bodies.

"If you call me that one more time I'm gonna sock you in the face un!"

Sasuke looked up from where he had covered his head with his hands, cracking his closed eyes open slowly. _Is this in the script...? _He jolted in surprise when he saw who had defended the attack. "N-Naruto?"

The whiskered blonde cracked his tiny knuckles, looking a bit confused. "That's it! First you throw some stupid balloon at me after lunch and now you're making fun of me? I'm going to kill you!" he roared, flinging his arms this way and that.

Masashi Kishimoto stared at the baffled kids and shinobi extras in the clearing, and then looked behind him to where Deidara and Itachi were fighting over the mike. Or rather- Itachi was laughing his face off as Deidara tried to throw a few punches at him. "What are you two doing?" he yelled at them.

They ignored him.

Masashi sighed, hanging his head. "I told him to _talk _it out. Not fight and not in the middle of shooting..." He looked at the screaming blonde. _But at least the kid's using his voice... Damn you Itachi. _

* * *

><p><strong>Take 63:<strong>

"My name is Ibiki M. I refuse to tell you my last name. Now-" he held up a stack of papers. "This is a test. If you are caught cheating even _once, _I will fail you. No. If you even _look _away from your own paper, I will fail you. Understand?"

-Insert bobbed heads-

"Good." Ibiki, clad in his swishing cloak, handed the papers to his minions- er, _lesser _prospectors to hand out. "You have fifty minutes. At the end of them I will give a tenth question for all you _morons _who can't answer the first nine. And if you get even _that _wrong, then you don't deserve to be a shinobi." He scanned the class with hard eyes, doing a double-take when he saw Itachi, Shisui, Kakashi, and several others that he was _sure _had graduated back when they were five. _Oh well…guess I can't tell kids what to do these days._

Deidara sniffed as his test was given to him. "I hate this hmm…" he muttered.

Itachi glanced at him. "Don't stress. It's only a small test."

"That's not the problem," Deidara hissed. "My nail broke."

"..."

"..."

"Oh wow," Itachi immediately leaned over to inspect his friend's hand. "That's not good now is it?"

Shisui slapped a palm to his head. "What do you idiots think you're doing?"

Itachi glared at him. "_Shh. _We're in the middle of a test here!"

Shisui opened his mouth to retort when a kunai came sailing into the desk in front of him. "Nani?"

Ibiki pointed at him. "YOU FAIL! FINALLY I CAN GET RID OF YOU!"

"W-What the- how in the-" Shisui gaped before jabbing a thumb at Itachi and Deidara. "These IDIOTS were talking the entire time and yet you fail me?"

Ibiki popped a vein. "POLICE! GET THIS MAN OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"WHAT THE-!"

Everyone watched as the raven got mauled by a mob of prospectors.

And then went back to their tests.

Except for Deidara and Itachi. They still had a problem on their hands. Or rather- Deidara's.

Ibiki walked over, placing a nail file on the desk in between them before walking away.

Deidara grinned. "Thanks un!"

Masashi Kishimoto face-palmed. "I...don't even know if I should keep that in here or not..."

* * *

><p><strong>Take: 55<strong>

Itachi sighed heavily and held Sasuke in his arms in an uncomfortable way. After all, he still had a slobbering Naruto on his back. And he didn't quite trust Pein and the others with either of the kids, seeing as they _lost _them before. "As much as I'd like to say Deidara can take care of himself…" he watched as the Iwa nin stumbled into the back of a shinobi already precariously balancing on a post, causing a minor tussle which several other shinobi got into the middle of. "Well…I'd better keep behind him just in case."

"What a good kid," Pein said, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Oh just shut up," Sasori said in exasperation.

"Sasori!" Pein cried in astonishment. "Have you no heart?"

Sasori dryly eyed him. "I do have one. And it's quite big."

"Have you ever thought that maybe you should use it more often?" Pein asked as they advanced on top the posts and knocked several ninja off theirs.

"Hey Pein," Sasori said, not looking at his leader.

"Yeah?"

Sasori halted on a post behind Itachi and Deidara, turning on his heel to grab the orange-haired teen by his shirt. "Have you ever thought for EVEN _ONCE _to shut that goddamn hole in your face!" he shouted.

Pein thoughtfully stroked his chin. "No. Not really."

A vein on Sasori's head popped. "AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" he screamed, swinging Pein around him by his neck. Two unfortunate teams of shinobi happening to pass by were whammed off their poles of wood and into several hungry sharks' mouths below.

"Holy crap!" Itachi screamed as both he and Deidara were whammed off their posts. "Damn you Sasori!" he yelled as they fell.

"I can't swim un!" Deidara shouted at Itachi.

Itachi stared at him. "What the-! How do you not know how to swim! You knew this was a water-scene!"

"Yeah well Sasori wasn't supposed to knock us off hmm!"

Itachi's eye twitched. "Baka! You fall in anyway!"

Deidara blinked. "Oh."

"YOU MORON! I AM _NOT _GIVING YOU CPR!" Itachi roared.

Deidara sweatdropped as they plunged into the freezing pool set up below them. _Someone didn't take their rage pills this morning_, he thought with a snicker.

* * *

><p><strong>Take: 34<strong>

Ibiki grunted. "Well good. Just keep your friend quiet."

"I'll keep _you _quiet," Deidara's muffled voice said.

Ibiki's eyes shot holes through his head. "One more wise-crack and your whole team will fail."

"_One more wise-crack and your blah blah blah blah blah,_" Deidara quietly mimicked, earning him several snickers and a glare from the head prospector. The blonde lightly coughed. "Sorry hmm. There was something in my throat, but it won't happen again hmm," he said, only because Itachi was pinching his thigh in a pincer-like grip.

Ibiki opened his mouth to say something when the ceiling caved in, dust and debris flying up in the air in a giant plume. Ibiki's brow twitched. "Why does this seem to happen every year…?" he muttered.

A spiky-haired youth tumbled out the hole in the ceiling a second later, two dango sticks in between her fingers and a hand on her hip.

One of the shinobi in front of Itachi screamed. "Run! She's come to kill us all!"

A dango stick stabbed him in the head.

"_IT'S TOO LATE!"_

"HAHAHAHAHA! ALL OF YOU WILL _DIE!_" Anko yelled, flames rising up behind her as she lunged for the nearest kid.

Which just so happened to be Kakashi.

Deidara jumped out of his seat with an excited grin, tugging on Itachi's sleeve. "Quick! Get the camera out un!"

"What for?" Itachi asked, pulling the forementioned object out his shirt.

Deidara snatched it immediately, beginning to record. "YouTube baby!"

The video might have made it big had it not been for Anko throwing Kakashi into him while he was trying to catch it all on film. Both the thirteen year old blonde and silver-haired teen went crashing into the back wall of the room they were filming in.

Itachi blinked.

And then ran in the opposite direction along with everyone else.

"Sorry Deidara!" he called over his shoulder. "Your sacrifice will not go in vain!"

"Damn you Itachi!" Deidara shouted after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Take 83:<strong>

Now…" Itachi motioned towards the trio of shinobi who had just been staring at them until they had finished. "I'll introduce them quickly so we can hurry up and get to the tower. Kakuzu is the one with the mask, he's older than he looks so don't underestimate him. Pein is the one with all the piercings. I think he was going through a rebellious phase or something. And the redhead is Sasori."

"…"

"…"

Sasori stared at him. "What- nothing to say about me?"

Itachi stared back. "Nope."

Sasori rolled his eyes, looking Deidara- who was glaring holes into his head for some reason- up and down. "I hear you're an artist," he said.

"And your standing on Sasu-kun's shirt. Get off," Deidara snapped.

Sasori felt an eye twitch, but moved off Sasuke's shirt hem all the same.

"Thank you hmm." Deidara narrowed his eyes at the Suna nin. "So what about me being an artist?"

Sasori took a deep breath to calm his rising anger and looked someplace else. "Nevermind. A brat like you could never be an artist."

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

Pein watched the two bickering as their roles intructed them to. And then he smirked, shaking his head.

Itachi and Kakuzu looked at him. "What is it?" Itachi asked.

Pein shrugged carelessly. "This just reminds me of when they really met for the first time."

"Really?" Kakuzu raised his brows. "I always wondered why they were so close. So how'd they meet? Tell us."

"Way to ask politely," Itachi muttered with a smile.

Kakuzu nudged him in the side. "Whatever."

"They first met at my parents family reunion," Pein started to say. "I was having just about as much fun as a dying turtle..."

**_-Flashback From Eight Years Ago-_**

_An eleven year old Pein walked through the masses of people in his parents small countryside house. He was annoyed at all the adults who cooed at him and showered him with pointless gifts like candy and sweets. He really didn't like sweets. And not only that, but-_

_"Where are you going?" _

_Pein looked at his seven year old cousin, eye twitching. "Why are you following me?"_

_"Because I'm bored," Sasori muttered. "And when I'm with you none of the other kids come by because you scare them."_

_"Is that a bad thing?" Pein asked. _

_"No. I hate the others here," Sasori mumbled, looking around at all the younger kids. The only relatives he really liked were Naruto, Orochimaru, and Tsunade. And they were the more normal of the bunch. _

_That didn't say much. _

_Pein rolled his eyes and continued walking, beginning to head out the front door where he hoped there would be more fresh air. What he didn't count on, was being tackled backwards by a rampaging blonde. _

_Sasori stepped out of the way as his older relative fell, looking at who would be bold enough to knock their tempermental and antisocial cousin over. _

_An out of breath blonde was climbing to his feet, stuttering out apologies and starting to back away. "I-I'm so sorry un! I didn't see you there-"_

_Pein rose with a dark glare. "Didn't see me? I was standing right in front of you!"_

_The blonde stepped off to the side, his eyes already searching for an escape path. "Sorry. I was just trying to find my mom..."_

_"In such a hurry?" Pein asked, dusting himself off. _

_The younger kid nodded. "Yeah un. I had to show her the art I made!" he excitedly squealed. _

_Pein plugged his ears and walked away. "Dear God- I've gone deaf."_

_The blonde blinked. "Did I say something wrong...?"_

_Sasori stared, now slightly interested in this blonde relative he had never seen or heard of. "You said something about art?"_

_"I did," the blonde suspiciously said. "Why...?"_

_"Hmph." Sasori turned to the side, crossing his arms. "I'm an artist."_

_"..." the blonde started laughing. "No way un!"_

_Sasori began glaring. "Well what's wrong with you?"_

_"N-Nothing!" the blonde immediately cut himself off, waving his hands in front of him. "I just never knew anyone else who liked art. That's all."_

_"...What's your name?" Sasori slowly questioned. He could possibly get along with another person who wasn't crazy?_

_The blonde smiled at him. "Deidara un!"_

_"Okay then Deidara," Sasori said. "What do you think about art?"_

_"I think it's fantastic!" Deidara excitedly exclaimed. "It should be bright and colorful- full of life just like everything around us! And most of all, it should be gone in an instant! Like a giant...a giant boom! That way everyone who sees it will be left with a really strong impression. See? I learned that word from cousin Orochimaru un," he rambled. _

_Sasori blinked and then scoffed. "What a disappointment. Everyone knows art should last forever. So it can be admired long after its creator dies. That's beauty."_

_"Wow..." the blonde stared at him. "Who taught you that? It's sounds really cool!"_

_"Of course it does. My grandmommy taught me that," Sasori importantly said. "And it's a thousand times better than whoever taught _you _about art."_

_"Wha-?" Deidara looked flabbergasted. "How can you be so mean? At least I like what you think about art un!"_

_Sasori harrumphed, turning his nose up. "Well I don't like what _you _think about art. It's stupid. Just like you!"_

_Deidara narrowed his eyes. _

_Pein looked over just in time to see Deidara punch Sasori in the face. _

**_-End Flashback From Eight Years Ago-_**

Pein finished his story, looking at a twitching Itachi and Kakuzu. He raised a brow. "What?"

"How...is that any different than their relationship now?" Kakuzu asled.

Pein smirked. "It's not."

Itachi and Kakuzu deadpanned. "Then don't go telling long stories for no reason..." they muttered.

By now, Deidara and Sasori were supposed to have finished their argument.

But they hadn't.

In fact, their conversation had taken a completely different turn.

"My socks are better than yours un!" Deidara angrily yelled at his cousin.

Sasori crossed his arms, cheeks red with fury. "Shut up! Your mom still sends you socks in the mail! I wouldn't be so proud!"

Deidara gasped in offence. "_Well! _At least my grandmom doesn't send me knitted sweaters!" he shouted.

"That's because you don't _have _a grandmom anymore!" Sasori snapped.

Deidara responded by socking him in the face.

Masashi Kishimoto stood from his director's chair, vein throbbing. "WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING? CUT! CUT, CUT, CUT!"

"Well _someone _has anger management," Deidara loudly whispered to Sasori.

"Tell me about it," Sasori whispered back, rubbing his sore nose.

They started to run away when Masashi charged at them.

Itachi laughed, watching the three chase each other. "I guess we get a break then, huh?"

Everyone in the area just sighed, hanging their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>~Behind The Scenes~<strong>

**When Dealing With Suspicion**

* * *

><p>Masashi Kishimoto treasured what privacy he could get in his rowdy industry. Whether it was waking up in sweet solitude or taking a shower by himself without any interruptions, he enjoyed it. Immensely.<p>

So when Itachi started walking around everyone's trailers in the early mornings and late at night, it was a bit disturbing.

At first he didn't say anything. He just assumed the young teen was taking short strolls to relieve himself of whatever stress he had acquired during the day they filmed. Masashi soon realized his error when he realized that Itachi never got stressed by his job. He really loved it too much to let it get him down.

But anyway- after taking note of this very important fact, Masashi Kishimoto was baffled as to what exactly Itachi was up to on his walks outside everyone's sleeping quarters.

As any good director would do, Masashi stayed up and observed the raven's movements for the eight days he wandered around. But he could find nothing suspicious at all. A little bit unnerved, he went into a restless sleep, dreaming of laughing Uchihas with butcher knives.

It was the morning ninth day when it happened.

Masashi Kishimoto, along with seven hundred other staff, crew, cast, and members of Kishimoto Inc, woke up to find their doors missing and a giant web of string and honey in their doorways.

Masashi stared at where his door used to be.

He rubbed his eyes a few times and then looked up at the ceiling before turning his sleepy gaze back to the doorway. He thought about going back to sleep, just to confirm if his door was in fact gone, but knew that would just be silly.

After all...the door was _clearly _gone.

He didn't know what compelled him to do it- maybe it was curiousity or morbid fascination- but he walked straight into the doorway. He got caught up in the string right away, and when he tried to pull it off, the honey caused the string to stick to his body. Not only that-

A bucket of feathers fell on top his head.

Masashi dryly lifted the bucket off, forcing himself to stumble out into the hall. Whoever did this would be in big trouble. _My first guess would be Deidara. Or maybe it was Anko. She's always been crazy... _

"ITACHI YOU GODDAMN BASTARD UN!" Deidara's scream echoed across the entire expanse of Kishimoto Inc. "YOU'RE DEAD!"

Masashi Kishimoto hid his face in his hands as those in the rooms surrounding him walked out into the hallway, covered in feathers and dripping in honey. Shisui had gotten all tangled up in the string interlaced in his doorway and was now hopping around trying to get out. He tripped into Pein and Kisame, causing them to fall forward and barrel into Orochimaru, who fell into Hiruzen, who bowled over everyone else standing in the hall.

Tsunade smacked Masashi in the face with her chest, causing the man to fall onto his back.

Everything might have been alright had it not been for the fact that everyone who had fallen was now stuck together and glued to the floor.

"I don't care how much Sasuke loves his brother," those in the hallway heard Shisui growl. "I'm going to kill him."

"Here, here," the group monotoned, desperately trying to get up.

Masashi stared up at the ceiling, listening to Deidara's cursing and Itachi's laughing as they ran past.

Let it now be known that Uchiha Itachi was the master of pranks.

And that he should have known something was up.

Damn Uchihas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lol...that would suck. I'm just trying to figure out how Itachi managed to get all those doors off. And where he put them... -_-u**

**Here's to hoping you liked it :D**

**Next update soon~**


End file.
